Shipping Nations
by Asukalover88
Summary: Random nation shipping, U.S., Japanese, German, British.
1. The Kriegsmarines Enter The Fray

The German fleet has arrived...

"I'd like to introduce the new addition from the Euro fleet, Carrier Graf Zeppelin, Battleship Bismarck, Heavy cruiser Prinz Eugen. We will be collaborating on the next few sorties so please get along." Nagato announced formally as the three well-dressed German girls with bright blonde hair nodded at their names as their eyes beamed out at the other ship girls.

From the IJN, Carrier Kaga, Battleship Yamato, Destroyer Kisaragi, and Heavy Cruiser Nachi.

From the United States Navy, Carrier Yorktown, Battleships Arizona and Oklahoma, and Heavy Cruiser Chicago.

From the Royal British Navy. Carrier Ark Royal, Battleship Princess of Wales, and Battle-Cruiser Hood.

"There will be a mission briefing at 0800 tomorrow morning..., I'm sorry to ask this, but could the British and U.S. ship-girls please show them the grounds and mess hall? And please excuse all IJN ships, that is all..." Nagato said sternly and simply walked out. The rest of the IJN followed as their faces were pained by a great lose from the last mission, a few days ago...

Carrier Akagi...

Had been sunk...

The German Kriegsmariners looked at each other strangely as they looked at the U.S. and Royal Navy Ship-girls.

"Vhat du you zay vadies?" Bismarck began to smirk widely, walking up to the sitting British girls as Hood glared menacingly at her every step. Ark Royal gripped Hood's arm next to her as the spunky Battle-Cruiser pulled away and stood face to face with Bismarck.

"Gud to zee you again Frau Hood, much prizittier zhan za last time ve met... Vess holes..." Bismarck's lifted her finger slyly up Hood's slim, but cut body to her cute face as the British Battle-Cruiser slapped her hand away.

"Don't foo'kin tou'ch me ya' foo'kin CUNT!" Hood barked in her thick Scouser accent as Prinz Eugene and Graf Zeppelin quickly flanked Bismarck, causing Prince of Wales and Ark Royal to stand as well.

"Why don't you girls get a room." Chicago laughed smartly, sat reversed in her chair with legs spread, pointing a red sucker at the two groups next to them. This caused Oklahoma and Arizona to chuckle at the cards in their hands as Yorktown never looked up from her book.

"Ahhhhhh Ze Yankee bitch dog speakz!" Bismarck turned her attention and grinning face to the U.S. Fleet now as Graf Zeppelin placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, knowing Bismarck was just itching for a fight now.

"Zhat's znough, I vant to get zettled in, ve'll zee ourzelves out." Zep slowly dragged her fellow kreigsmariners away as the other nations looked on.

"You are no vun Zep!" Bismarck huffed loudly as she turned her back on the foreign Ship-girls.

"Zee you avound vadies!" Bismark yelled sportingly as the three Germans left without any more commotion as Hood balled her fists and smashed into the desk in front of her.

"Easy, Killer!" Chicago barked around the sucker in her mouth as The Heavy British Cruiser turned to the U.S. Heavy Cruiser.

"Why don't ya' jus' min'e ya' own foo'kin business then?" Hood raised her fist, with a pointed finger as Chicago held a bored look on her face and pulled the sucker from her mouth.

"Look, honestly, we don't give a damn about you, or the IJN..." Arizona and Oklahoma put their cards down slowly as they turned to the British Navy girls as Chicago's accent got deeper.

"We hear'd a story..." Chicago's voice became menacing. "That a Hornet and Wasp were seen around these parts, and VERY curious cats we be wanted to?!"

[SWOOSH!]

Yorktown closed her book loudly, looking up at the others and stood. Chicago looked away slyly as Oklahoma looked over at Arizona seriously, the card game long forgotten.

"We're leaving now..." Yorktown said roughly as all four U.S. ships stood and headed for the door in formation.

"Sooooo, what's wanna do now Luv? Princess of Wales asked in her own accent as Hood turned to her sister-in-arms and smiled widely.

"Let's get tits up!" Hood yelled as Ark and Wales groaned.

"We're going to the docks, I'm beat from earlier. Why not hit the bar? the Americans are sure to show you a good time." Ark smirked sharply as Hood raised two fingers indicating the carrier girl to fuck off they turned headed for the door too.

TBC.


	2. The US Tie On A Few

"Idiot, if she had only been cool to us when she showed up, we'd be all having drinks right now." Chicago turned back in her seat as Yorktown picked up her large mug of beer off the massive wooden table.

"I actually feel sorry for her." Chicago turned her face up crookedly as her greenish brown eyes just beaded from her tanned complexion at Yorktown.

"Fuck her'!" Chicago yelled and grabbed a shot from the table and downed it.

"Ahhhhhh! DAMN these are good! Hey! What are these called?" Chicago yelled to the bartender as the IJN supply ship answered quietly.

"What's that you need to speak up!" The Chi-town ship-girl yelled back quickly as the girl cleared her throat.

"Kamikazes!" She said loudly as everyone heard her. Chicago smiled evenly as she knew she had embarrassed the bartender.

"Keep them coming Jap!" Chicago yelled again as Yorktown kicked her foot under the table. The hot-tempered Chi-girl's hands danced in the air, trying to shake any blame as the two battleships stared at each other intently over another card game.

Even though this was normally a quiet cafe the U.S. girls didn't think much of making a racket as "rounds" were being produced by the moment, with even less company to share it with.

"What do you two think?" Yorktown's dark, hazel eyes looked over evenly at Arizona and Oklahoma drinking quietly, and playing cards.

"What ABOUT her?!" Arizona's carefree, west coast attitude slightly irritated Yorktown as the hipster didn't even look over and played a card from her hand without looking up, but York knew better as she looked to Oklahoma, who"turned" right to her, and grinned.

The freckle faced, country girl, with long, red pigtails suddenly made a strange face as she pointed to Bismarck at the bar as the carrier nodded.

After her "Rollover" Oklahoma had lost the ability to communicate audibly as she had to use visual signals or "flags". Yorktown simply nodded for her to continue as the redhead held one finger up and pointed at Bismarck again...

She then pointed to herself and moved her finger around at the others U.S. ship-girls.

"I see." Yorktown chuckled softly, her tanks about full as Chicago spoke up roughly.

"Whatt'da s'he say?" Arizona looked over angrily at Chicago as she played a card roughly from her hand.

"Is it so hard to understand "Flags"?!" Arizona barked as Yorktown smiled lightly, setting her beer down and grabbed a shot.

"At easy girls." The battleships reported instantly as Oklahoma and Arizona quickly grabbed shots as well, as Chicago hurried and grabbed one too.

"Here's to the U.S. Fleet! Even if you are a bunch of scallywag sea-bitches, Aye'?!" The tall, black-haired girl raised her shot glass high as the others grinned and joined her.

"AYE'!" The group cheered, drank and slammed their glasses upside-down on the table.

"Especially you Chicago with that ol' hook nose." York's rough northern accent teased and grabbed the tanned Chicago girl in a headlock and pulled on her "little bigger" nose.

"YORK!" The carrier dwarfed the heavy cruiser as she tried to pulled away. Oklahoma silently giggled at the sight of the two as Arizona's sudden hootin' and hollerin' did nothing more than encourage them. The two U.S. ships hit the floor as Chicago finally got free and fell back.

"Why mah nose?" Chicago pouted sadly as she rubbed her sore nose.

"Hahaha, I think it's cute." Yorktown laughed happily, getting to her feet as Chicago blushed.

"Don't tease me York!" Chicago tried to kick the carrier as Yorktown swiftly dodged.

"For something so big, you move quickly." Arizona stood up as Yorktown was only getting warmed up, with tanks full she needed to blow off some steam quickly.

Chicago focused sternly on her nose, still rubbing it as a hand suddenly appeared in front of her. It was Oklahoma's as the girl grinned widely, she slowly pointed to herself then, to her heart, then to Chicago and then her nose. The dark-skinned warship blushed deeply as she grabbed "the tow line" and lifted herself up.

"What's a rookie battleship like you know anything about it?" Oklahoma turned to Yorktown next to Arizona as a light tapping began to strike the tin shutters. Water was in the air as a cool wind blew in the open door. They all could smell the salt in air as the two battleships and heavy cruiser looked to the carrier.

"Now girls, I know everyone has a "full tank" right now..." The rain began to pick up as York walked to the bar.

"Why did you call us rookies!" Arizona's cool temperament was slowly fading as she actually began to get angry. Oklahoma only frowned as Chicago pushed her way over and in front of the Battleships.

"Look! You've never seen anything like this before, have you ever even shot your guns out of anger?" The two turned to the heavy cruiser as Yorktown hit the bar next to Bismarck and called the bartender over politely. An IJN supply ship smiled and promptly walked over.

"Hey, you still got that "thing" I gave you earlier?" The supply ship smiled again as she reached under the bar and pulled out an American football and handed it to the tall, dark-haired carrier.

"Ahhhhhh hey, thanks again for the "rounds" and the money's all on the table and... sorry for all the noise." Yorktown bowed her head slightly as the IJN support ship blushed and bowed too. York slowly turned and caught the corner of Bismarck's eye.

Only a smirk worked up Yorktown's face as she turned to the others as the rain began to pour.

"So you think you Battle-shrimps can take me? Chicago with me!" The heavy cruiser grinned wildly and dashed to the carrier's side as they headed for the door.

"Look "Okie" we got this, by the numbers okay?" Arizona spoke swiftly heading to the door as the redhead nodded and started to roll up her sleeves next to her sister ship. The German ship's eyes veered over as the two American ship-girls smirked provocatively at Bismarck in passing as the Kriegsmariner was a little jealous.

"Glucklich..."


	3. Bismarck On Hunt

I don't own Kantai Collection or make money from this. Now let us ship.

"Fick!"

Bismarck stumbled around drunkenly in a alleyway behind the Combined Fleet's sleeping quarters in the middle of the night as she rambled mindlessly to herself in her native language, with a bottle in fist. Moonlight lit everything now as a passing rain storm left every glistening in it's white rays as she smiled and looked around, the smile quickly faded.

She was alone. She was always alone...

The others turned in early after the long trip as she just sat at the bar, drinking alone. The U.S. ships in the back ignored her as the British ships were nowhere to be found, along with the IJN. Her little stunt earlier had cost her any kind of warm welcoming as she stared at the glass of booze in front of her and frowned.

Back outside, Bismarck paused for a drink next to an overhead lamp as she swayed in place and tilted the bottle skyward. The German girl drank deeply as the bottle was soon empty.

"VVVVhat iz zzzzhis?!" Bismarck shook the bottle, then looked into the upside down bottle with one eye. When nothing came out she simply tossed it in the grass in disgust, she then began to curse rudely at the empty bottle for being empty as she stumbled forward and fell face first in to moist grass.

 _"Is this it...!? The shining star of the kriegsmarines! Face down in the dirt..."_

Bismarck laid there for a moment as she looked up to see a back door to "her" sleeping quarters.

"Mmmgghhhaaa." Slowly getting to her hands and knees, the drunk girl began to crawl to the backdoor.

The door slid open silently, but didn't close as she now attempted to crawl quietly to her bed.

"Mmmmmm..." A fan hummed peacefully as Bismarck unbuttoned her coat, near her bed as she suddenly lost her balance and steered straight into the bottom bunk.

She collided bow first with another ship girl as the sleeping girl turned over.

"Whoz tha'? A'rk? Wa'les?" The British Battlecrusier Hood awoke groggily, knowing they were both at the Dock from the extreme training earlier as a sudden hand fell on her mouth.

Knowing that she had the sheer weight in her favor, Bismarck shifted Hood's center of gravity and pinned her to the bed.

"Zorry Frau Hood..." Hood's brown eyes widened at the German girls voice.

[Radar's jammed! All signals down!]

Hood froze instantly as the moonlight suddenly crept into her room and into her bunk, revealing Bismarck's grinning drunken face.

"Zurpised too zee me?"

Bismarck's stared deeply into the British girl's glowing brown eyes as the moonlight flooded the room.

Surprisingly, Hood's eyes only watered pitifully as she moved her lips under the German's hand.

"Vhat's zhat?" Bismarck slowly removed her hand from Hood's mouth.

[Communications Back Online!]

"Still Alone I see..." The spunky dark haired girl whispered with a smile as Bismarck's face twisted violently.

"V-Vhat du you k-know?!" Bismarck's hands landed like "38's" on the Battlecrusier's small chest and right arm as Hood took evasive action.

[MODERATE DAMAGE SUSTAINED!]

She rolled in place as the German girl's hand tried to target Hood's small but quick frame.

"Oh no you don't!" Then Hood remembered what Ark had said earlier.

{Earlier...}

"Oi if Bismarck comes about, and I know she bloody will..." Ark said sternly as Hood turned her nose up and yelled.

"Fook off!" Ark kicked her roughly in the leg, causing herself some pain as Hood stood with balled fists.

"Wanna' hav' a go Luv?! I'll put a fucken' hole in ya' so fucken' big!" Ark Royal was right in the Battlecrusier's face as Wales suddenly stepped in.

"Oi letz' gouuu." Wales dragged Ark away as the Carrier pointed to her body knowingly and called out.

"Oh an' don't worry Luv, she'll be alone..."

[TARGET BISMARCK'S STERN!]

Hood lashed out wildly as she crawled swiftly behind Bismarck's super-structure and bite violently into the German ship-girl's ass.

The blonde screamed painfully, throwing her weight again as both rolled out from the bunk as the lights turned on. Hood's teeth drilled into the German girl's ass deeply as she suddenly looked up.

[Schadensbegrenzung Bericht!*]

"A're you havin' a fucken' propa' lark?" Ark Royal stood surprised in the doorway with Wales behind her.

T.B.C.

Damage-control, Report!*


End file.
